Kitex
The Nation of Kitex Leader: President DDB Alliance: MHA Government: Republic Country ID: 193260 Capital: Shiftyville The republic of Kitex (KX) is a stable nation that enjoys a considerable amount of prosperity. Although quiet, when provoked we attack mercilessly. We would prefer to trade with nations than to rather go to war with them. We are a part of the alliance MHA but we also have other friends. Map of Kitex Currently the nation is made up of ten provinces, the Fukoka, Nagoya, Matsue, Fukushima, Aikita, Daegu, Seoul, Gwangju, and Busan. The current population of Kitex is 19 million people from the 2009 census. History In The Beginning The nation of Kitex was created out of 100 indigenous people of Anartica. With powerful nations like the United States, Russia, Japan, and China making claims to Anartica, the people of Kitex wanted to make sure that at least some of Anartica belong to the people who had originally inhabited the continent. Democracy The nation was heavily influenced by the United States' and Japanese rhetoric about the greatness of democracy. Thus the people voted on who should be their leader. There were two major contenders, Alison Poyner, who was an intelligent woman with a lot of ambition. She wanted nothing more than to see Kitex succeed. The other contender was Gen. Marshall David, who, while he also had a lot of ambition and wanted to see Kitex succeed, he wanted to increase the military to make sure that no one would be able to attack the nation. On December 28, 2007, the people of Kitex voted for who their president and on the 29th, the results were in. Alison Poyner had won 69% of the vote while Marshall won only 31%. On January 1st, Alison was inaugurated as President of Kitex. As soon as she was inaugurated, Alison had Kitex join the Mostly Harmless Alliance so that the nation would be protected. Also as soon as the $1 million yen in aid was wired to the national bank, she began investing massively in infrastructure and technology. The standard of living and economy rose dramatically. Everything seemed peaceful and calm until suddenly a foreign nation attacked Kitex. In the initial wave, a total of 10 Kitexian soldiers were killed. Alison contacted MHA and they sent a diplomat to resolve the conflict, though not after Alison had sent 20 Kitexian soldiers to combat the enemy force, killing ten of them. Afterwards, Alison immediately established the following departments: Defense, State, Veterans Affairs, and Homeland Security. She also established the Kitexian Army. The Death of Democracy After the unexpected conflict, the people became infatuated with Alison and here popularity grew from 90% to 100%. The people were amazed by her leadership and also wanted to make sure that it continued. On January 12th, a plebiscite was enacted as to whether or not Alison should be made a queen, thereby changing Kitex's democracy to a monarchy. On January 21st, the results were in and it was announced that Alison would become a queen and the Democracy of Kitex would now be known as the Kitexian Empire. Alison was crowned Queen of Kitex on January 14th, 2007. The Kitexian Empire and Alison's reign as queen were shortlived though, because Gen. Marshall David, still jealous from not having won the presidential elections, launched a coup on Valentine's Day 2007. He gathered 20 soldiers that were loyal to him and took the Alison's palace by force, executing everyone there, including Alison herself. The Dictatorship of Kitex On February 15, 2007, Gen. Marshall David was sworn in as the Dictator of Kitex. He immediately put down all revolts and burned all memorials that were dedicated to Alison. This only served to make the people hate him even more. Marshall began investing heavily in technology, running a propaganda campaign that made the people of Kitex think that there was a constant possibility that they might be attacked at anytime. The people of Kitex responded to this propaganda by joining the military to help protect the nation. During this surge in soldiers, Marshall established the Kitexian Marine Corps, Tank Corps, and National Guard. This came at a great time as MHA declared war on Wolfpack. During this war, Gen. Marshall engaged a total of three nations of Wolfpack and, with a little help from MHA allies, defeated these nations with minimal casualties. Yet even though the economy was booming and the nation had just helped to defeat Wolfpack, the people still mourned Alison and wanted to avenge her death. On February 2, 2008, a group of 200 people known only as The Rose, attacked Gen. Marshall's place of residence and executed Marshall. The Rose chose their leader, Arthur Bowers, to lead Kitex and on February 3, 2008, proclaimed the Republic of Kitex. Arthur was inaugurated on February 10, 2008. The Republic of Kitex Arthur Bowers, as President of Kitex began to once again invest heavily in infrastructure and technology. He also set up Parliament and the first political groups of Kitex sprang up into existence. He also passed several laws on fuel efficiency and began to regulate the military industry by placing caps on how much they could charge the military per unit. He also established the Kitexian Coast Guard and all the other Departments that Kitex now has. Arthur also valued education and put elementary, junior high, and high schools on the local and provincial level and put universities on the federal level. In addition to this, Arthur also gave subsidies to the oil industry for having fuel efficient cars (as the vast majority of oil companies also created car companies). The economy was booming until the War of the Coalition occured in August 11, 2008. Kitex was at war with an MHA rogue known as Serrano and also an enemy from the alliance Genesis, known as Warlord. The Warlordians decimated the Kitexian Air Force and they continued to launch bombing runs and cruise missiles on Kitex. Meanwhile, Serrano was launching a massive full-scale invasion of Kitex. The nation was in turmoil and seemed to be on the brink of a revolution, as the people became more and more discontent with the government since the military could not adequately protect them. Let after sending diplomats to MHA allies, they helped to eliminate Warlord's air force but did no damage to Serrano. Afterwards, Kitex launched to full-scale offensive operations on Warlord and Serrano. The military was successful in both, the populace started to be happy again, and the soldiers came home to a massive celebration parade. The Assassination of Arthur On September 25, 2008. Arthur was set to give a speech at a junior high school in Fukoka province. He never made it there because as he was being driven to the school, a bomb detonated about 5 feet from the car killing him and everyone in the car. Immediately, an immediate Parliament session was called to elect a new leader. President DDB was elected unanimously and was inaugurated on August 1, 2008. DDB's Presidency DDB held a two week national mourning period. Afterwards he had a statue built to dedicate Arthur and also the creation of a statue dedicated to Queen Alison. Also he established the National Police Force and tasked them with finding Arthur's assassin. He then beefed up the military to 60,000 and increased the defense budget to 15% of the national GDP. The economy remained robust and everything fine until the Rebellion. The Kitexian News Agency reports the Rebellion as followed: June 22 2009 Today, the public discontent with Kitexian labor camps camp to a boil as thousands of workers decided to riot. First it began with breaking equipment, but it quickly turned into a revolt as a known terrorist organization, The Faction, and other anti-government groups armed the workers and began to take small nearby towns. The group collectively calls themselves the Free Empire and their leader, John Volograd, has been elected president and announced that the Free Empire and the nation of Kitex are now two soveriegn nations. The president of Kitex, DDB, has sent in the 3rd Marines and the 8th Infantry to deal with them, yet so far they remain unsuccessful (they have lost 20 men to Free Empire's 50) as Free Empire forces use guerilla-like tactics against Kitexian forces. The president has said "We do not recognize the Free Empire and will do whatever is necessary to combat them and bring back rebel-held territory under the control and influence of Kitex. Also when we catch the main villans of this rebellion, they shall be swiftly executed. There will be absolutely no negotiations whatsoever from here on out." NEWS UPDATE: -DDB has decided to go to full-war mode because of the Free Empire sending suicide bombers against loyal pro-government local forces. - The leader of the Kitexian Army, Rusa MacNell has reported "We will possibly have a long and hard war on our hands as the anti-guerilla training our forces learned in basic will be put into action against rebel forces. Also I will be sending in the 1st, 2nd, and 4th Infantry and also the 5th and 9th Marines to help combat the rebels and also provide security for the locals." NEWS UPDATE: - DDB has created a new Special Forces unit, known as the Death Brigade to combat rebel forces - The 2nd Infantry and 9th Marines have lost a total of 60 troops as rebel forces launched a full-scale attack on a small military outpost. They have taken the town of Osaka and are now going north to try to seize the major city of Chihuahua. - President DDB has ordered the 3rd Infantry to redezvous with friendly pro-goverment locals at Chihuahua in order to protect the Chihuahua canal, the nation's largest water source. June 25 2009 NEWS UPDATE: - Free Empire forces have successfully been repelled from taking the Chihuahua Canal, but have regrouped in nearby Ingletown - Rusa MacNell has announced that the organizing and training of local pro-government militias to combat FE forces will begin today - A leading FE councilman, John Vandergoose, was assassinated today. The FE president, John Volograd, has accused the Kitexian government's Death Brigade for the assassination! - Kitexian forces, in concert with pro-government militia, made small inroads into the FE, taking back Puchistan and there is currently heavy fighting between FE and Kitexian forces in the city of Tanzibar - Because of a lack of resources getting to refugee camps, many refugees have decided to join the FE! Total Death Toll FE: 150 Kitex: 100 Civilians: 60 Total Damage Estimated at: $500,000 NEWS UPDATE: - Free Empire forces have taken the provinces of Fukuoka, Kagoshima, Hirosima, and Matsuyama - It seems that President DDB is going to try to take back Kagoshima province as that is the primary province where international trade is conducted. June 28 2009 ''- There have been serious firefights on Route 33 as the government counts 150 rebel forces killed to 200 for the Kitexian military - With the help of 500 newly arrived Hegemonizing Swarm forces, the Death Brigade and 1st Marines have successfully taken back the province of Kagoshima - As of now the Free Empire is surrounded by pro-government forces and allies. President DDB has this to say of the situation. "To the Free Empire and John Volograd, you are now surrounded and the leaders of these rebel forces will be executed. Then Kitexian Army and our allies from Hegemonizing Swarm , who I greatly appreciate came to our aid, and the EON government for voicing their support, will occupy what was the Free Empire for up to 5 years to keep a lid on anything. The end is in sight victory for Kitex!!!" - 4 suicide bombers rocked the capital of Kitex, Shiftyville, causing a total of 500 deaths and $600,000 in damages, the President has not taken back the above statement but has now transferred the 2nd Infantry and 5th Marines to Shiftyville to protect the capital. June 30 2009 NEWS UPDATE: - There has been heavy fighting between pro-government forces and allies against the Free Empire as they make inroads into the province of Fukoka on Routes 385, 263, and 323. It has left 250 Free Empire forces dead and 165 Kitexian forces and allies dead - 2 more bombings rocked the capital today, killing 200 people and causing $150,000 in damages. President DDB urged everyone to stay calm, reassuring the populace that the end was near. July 1 2009 NEWS UPDATE: - The Free Empire has surrendered!!!! President of Kitex, DDB, had this to say "We are quite happy that the rebel forces surrendered without any more bloodshed. As I speak, John Volograd and his cohorts are being captured and sent to prison to await their execution. Also Kitexian allies along with the 11th Infantry Reserves and the 2nd Marines reserves will be occupying the provinces of Fukuoka, Kagoshima, Hirosima, and Matsuyama for the next 2 years. This is a great day for our nation and our people. Even though there were a few who tried to break the solidarity and unity of this great nation, they have been foiled and will get their just desserts. Hail Kitex!! ''" After the Rebelion had been put down and the nation reunited, everything once again seemed peaceful and quite, that is, until the Karma War. This was Kitex's bloodiest conflict as the nation lost a total of 56,500 soldiers. In the beginning the nation mourned the deaths of its soldiers, but then the populace became angry and disenchanted with the government. This allowed a group of Communists to laynch a successful, yet short-lived coup. On July 2, 2009, a total of 100 Communists overwhelmed the National Palace (where the President lives) and took control of Kitex. Thankfully, the President and his Cabinet had been taken to a nearby heavily fortified Army base. Even though the populace was disenchanted with their government, they were ''very anti-Communist. Thus the people rioted and took up arms againist the Communists and put President DDB back in power, so long as he negotiated a peace to tend the war that'd taken so many lives. President DDB agreed and was put back into power after ending the war, which resulted in Kitex's first military loss. ---- Populace Our people are peaceful and support their appointed leader. They like to negotiate, fight and make money. They are highly supportive of the military even though not all of our wars have gone well. The populace doesn't like any problems when the economy goes down so the public opinion of the government and the economic situation go hand in hand. There is a variety of religions, such as Hinduism, Islam, Christianity, Judaism, just to name a few. We allow complete religious freedom. We have a large troop force to crack down on violence within the nation. The military of Kitex has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. We allow our citizens to protest their government but we use a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. We have an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. We believe in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. Military We are mainly made of infantry. But we do have some tanks and jets. Our generals believe that infantry is very important. We try to increase our military strength by investing heavily in technology and also buying infrastructure to increase the population so we can then gain more money from taxes, and in turn increase the power of our military. When attacked, we will usually get intelligence on the enemy and then dispatch an amount of troops that our generals think would be good enough to take out a good portion of enemy forces. We usually take a planned stance in our initial attacks, becoming aggressive only when we have weakened the enemy sufficiently. For more info. go here The Inner Workings of KX We invest heavily in infrastructure so that we will still be able to have a good-sized population after being attacked and so that we can have a technological edge over our enemies. The government is at times secret when it comes to the inner workings of our government and our nuclear weapons. The government is very secret though when it comes to our military operations and war generals. We are open, though, about trading with other nations. ---- Current News President DDB lost the elections. On September 2nd, Nouri Shiznay shall be inaugurated as President. ---- Government and Politics The government of Kitex is a republic. Our legislative branch is composed of Parliament. Parliament has two parts, the Shiri consists of 5 representatives from each province while the Celestial consists of 20 representatives from each province. Upper Parliament contains the Shiri is composed of 100 members while Lower Parliament, the Celestial consists of 200 members. Any legislation that is proposed by the Celestial then goes through the Shiri, which then in turn goes to the President. If the President vetos the legislation, then Parliament can pass it as long as 2/3 of them vote for the law. The two main political bodies of Kitex are the Liberal Workers and the Conservative Lords. The two parties are constantly at odds with the LW favoring legislation that taxes the wealthy and helps the working class while the CL favors laws that lower taxes on the wealthy, deregulate the economy and increase military spending. The President can appoint and dismiss Secretaries, yet they must be confirmed with at least a 3/4 vote by members of the Shiri. Also in times of war, natural disasters and major emergencies, the President can declare martial law for the maximum time limit of 96 hours, after that has expired Parliament must then vote on whether or not martial law should be extended. The President is voted in office every 4 years, members of Parliament, every 2. Secretaries All secretaries are advisors to the President. Here they and their purpose will be presented. Department of State= To deal with Foreign nations/alliances Department of the Treasury= To manage government revenue Department of Defense= Charged with coordinating and supervising all agencies and functions of the government relating directly to national security and the military Department of Justice= To enforce the law and defend the interests of the United States according to the law and to ensure fair and impartial administration of justice for all Kitexians Department of the Interior= Responsible for the management and conservation of most federal land Department of Agriculture= Responsible for developing and executing Kitexian federal government policy on farming, agriculture, and food. It aims to meet the needs of farmers and ranchers, promote agricultural trade and production, work to assure food safety, protect natural resources, and foster rural communities Department of Commerce= Concerned with producing economic growth Department of Labor= Responsible for occupational safety, wage and hour standards, unemployment insurance benefits, re-employment services, and some economic statistics. Many Kitexian provinces also have such departments Department of Health and Human Services= Protecting the health of all Kitexians and providing essential human services Department of Transportation= Concerned with transportation Department of Education= To create programs to generate funds for education and enforcement of privacy and civil rights laws Department of Energy= Concerned with Kitex's policies regarding energy and safety in handling nuclear material. Its responsibilities include the nation's nuclear weapons program, energy conservation, energy-related research, radioactive waste disposal, and domestic energy production Department of Veterans Affairs= Responsible for administering programs of veterans’ benefits for veterans, their families, and survivors Department of Homeland Security= Primary responsibilities of protecting the territory of Kitex from terrorist attacks and responding to natural disasters Also, here are is the rest of the Kitexian Cabinet and their purpose. Office of Management and Budget= Tasked with giving expert advice to senior White House officials on a range of topics relating to federal policy, management, legislative, regulatory, and budgetary issues Environmental Protection Agency= Charged to regulate chemicals and protect human health by safeguarding the natural environment: air, water, and land Office of the Kitexian Trade Representative= Responsible for developing and recommending Kitexian trade policy to the President of the Kitex, conducting trade negotiations at bilateral and multilateral levels, and coordinating trade policy within the government through the interagency Trade Policy Staff Committee (TPSC) and Trade Policy Review Group (TPRG) Council of Economic Advisers= Group of three respected economists who advise the President of Kitex on economic policy President of Kitex The president of Kitex must be at least 38 years old to run, be a natural-born citizen of Kitex, and must have lived in the nation for at least 15 years. Currently there is no law on how long a President may serve, yet if they feel the need, Parliament can put a term limit into the Constitution. Also any convicted felons may not hold any federal administrative office. Currently the President resides in the National Palace. War and foreign affairs powers While the power to declare war is constitutionally vested in Parliament, the President commands and directs the military and is responsible for planning military strategy. The President is in charge of the entire Kitexian military. Parliament, pursuant to the War Powers Resolution, must authorize any troop deployments more than 3 months in length. Additionally, Parliament provides a check to presidential military power through its control over military spending and regulation. Along with the armed forces, foreign policy is also directed by the President. Through the Department of State and the Department of Defense, the president is responsible for the protection of Kitexians abroad and of foreign nationals in Kitex. The president decides whether to recognize new nations and new governments, and negotiates treaties with other nations, which become binding on the United States when approved by two-thirds of Parliament. Administrative powers The President is the chief executive of Kitex, putting him at the head of the executive branch of the government, whose responsibility is to "take care that the laws be faithfully executed." To carry out this duty, he is given control of the four million employees of the federal executive branch. Various executive branch appointments are made by Presidents. Up to 6,000 appointments may be made by an incoming President before he takes office and 8,000 more may be made while in office. Ambassadors, members of the Cabinet, and other federal officers, are all appointed by the President with the "advice and consent" of a majority of the Senate. Appointments made while the Senate is in recess are temporary and expire at the end of the next session of the . Also the President may remove purely executive officials at his discretion. However, Parliament can curtail and constrain the President's authority to fire commissioners of independent regulatory agencies and certain inferior executive officers by statute. ---- Demographics Education The nation of Kitex currently allots $53,000,000 for its education budget. Everyone in Kitex has at least a high school diploma. Of the above-mentioned education budget, $10 million goes to providing financial aid to college-aspiring students who cannot afford to pay their tuition. Kitexian elementary through high school schools are operated on a provincial level with some school districts that have mainly low-income inhabitants recieving government subsidies. Univerisities are operated on a federal level. As of now elementary school consists of 7 years, junior high consists of three years, and high school consists of 5 years. Special emphasis is put on math, science, reading, writing, and foreign language as the government sees those as quite important to the success of individuals and also the entire nation. Healthcare The nation has a 80 age life expectancy at birth. The government pays for the healthcare of low-income and in poverty families. There are a large amount of health companies that offer a wide range of benefits, this coupled with government healthcare, the nation has 100% coverage. The main problem with private healthcare is that you cannot mix and match options. Currently Sen. Judie Petraus is trying to get legislation through Parliament that would allow customers to mix and match options from multiple policies so that they can get "the most bang for their buck." Language Kitex's official languages are Japanese and English. Yet we also have ethnic languages such as Russian, Pashto, Arabic, and Persian. About 55% speak English and/or Japanese at home, 5% speak Pashto, 10% speak Russian, 15% speak Spanish, and 15% speak other languages. Crime and law enforcement Kitex has police and court systems on the local, provincial, and federal level. The National Police Force takes care of crimes at the federal level such as treason, terrorism, opening first-class mail, etc. Both provinicial and the NPF have broad powers such as being able to detain someone for a maximum of 48 hours without reasonable cause. The nation of Kitex has a somewhat low crime rate thanks to the amount of education and amount of wealth in the nation. ---- Culture Music The most popular band in all of Kitex is Death. Death is a folk-metal-rap band composed of six members, John Alocart, Cindy Vitno, Arthur "Ace" Petro, Sally Douglas, Jason Bowers, and Jada Guds. John and Cindy are the lead singers, Ace plays the drums, Sally is the bassist, Jason is the guitarist, and Jada is tehe violinist. Death has made a total of three studio albums with the record label Screamo. The band first came out in 2007 with their self-titled debut album which went triple platinum. It was followed up in 2008 with Retribution which went on to sell 1.5 million copies, mostly to the heavy metal single "Death or Destruction." In 2009, the album "Spit" was released and so far has sold 950,000 copies. In 2010 the band plans to release a documentary chroncling the bands rise and will focus on their making of a new album which is to be released in mid-2011. Food In Kitex, most people eat a mixture of beef, pork, beans, rice, and many other things since Kitex is a heavily multicultural nation, with people from as far as Slavo Russia immigrating to Kitex. Traditional Kitexian cusine is made up of corn, beans, yellow rice, shrimp, and potatoes. Sports Currently, the most popular sport in Kitex is hockey. Followed by baseball, football, basketball, and boxing. Car and horse racing are among the most watched sports in the nation. Tennis, soccer, and volleyball are also quite popular among the youth of Kitex. National Holidays Every July 28th, the nation of Kitex celebrates National Sovereignty Day. This day is usually celebrated by fireworks, parades, barbecues, carnivals, fairs, picnics, concerts, baseball games, political speeches and ceremonies, and various other public and private events celebrating the history, government, and traditions of Kitex. Every August 15th is Veterans Day. The entire nation of Kitex remembers the fallen of the Kitexian military and also honors those who serve today. January 1st is New Years Day, when the nation of Kitex celebrates the coming of the new year. August 20 is Election Day, when a new president is elected into office September 2nd is Inauguration day is celebrated which is when the new president is sworn into office. ---- Economy Our economy is mainly composed of private companies accounting for 56% of employment, federal government accounting for 20% employment, and local and municipal government accounting for 24%. The base of the Kitexian economy is the production and consumption of our own resources. Over $190 is made daily per capita in the nation. 28% of this goes to taxes. The nation's annual GDP is about $300 million yen. Of that 10% goes into defense, 25% goes into education, 10% goes into infrastructure, 10% goes into health care, and 5% goes into transportation, 10% goes into manufacturing, 5% goes into retail trade , 10% into mining, 6% into the treasury, and 9% to pay off debts. Transportation Currently, there are 800 vehicles for every 1,000 people. The nation is currently what's known as a "car culture." Because of such a large amount of cars, the nation currently imports oil the majority of its oil. The government of Kitex currently has super-efficient cars that get 60 mpg on the highway and 56 mpg in the city. Around 80% of the cars in the nation are hybrids while the other 20% are a mixture of SUVs and trucks. Energy The Kitexian energy market is 12,000 terawatt hours per year. Energy consumption per capita is 5.8 tons of oil equivalent per year. As of 2009, 50% of this energy comes from petroleum, 20% from coal, 10% from renewables, and 20% from natural gas. Nuke Inc.is currently constructing three nuclear power plants. Construction expected to be done by 2013 and is supposed to cost a total of $20 billion yen. Monthly Economic Info GDP Growth July 31st: + 1.5% GDP: $360 million yen August 8, 2009: + 1.05% GDP:$380 million yen Budget Breakdown Note: All of this is based on the $300 million yen GDP. Defense: $30 million yen Education: $75 million yen Infrastructure: $30 million yen Health care: $30 million yen Transportation: $15 million yen Manufacturing: $30 million yen Retail trade: $15 million yen Mining: $30 million yen Treasury: $18 million yen Debt: $27 million yen ---- International and Military Relations The nation of Kitex enjoys amazing ties with MHA and its allies, yet also has other friends. Such as the nations of the Isle de Malvina, Battlestar Pegasus and the Empire Of Nations (EON). Currently the nation invests $30 million annually or 10% of its GDP in its military. Of this most goes to R&D so that the nation may still have a serious technological edge when war occurs. For the most part, the nation of Kitex wavers between isolationism and being quite open. The president holds the title of Commander of the Armed Forces and is in charge of the Army, Marines, Tank Corps, National Guard, and Coast Guard. Kitex currently has a total of 30,000 Army and Marine personnel on active duty. The rest are in the reserves. The nation sports an all-volunteer military, yet the draft may be instituted if the situation calls for it through the Random Selection Phase. Also the military currently has ties with major defense companies such as Legion Inc. which is responsible for making the body armor Kitexian troops receive. The government regulates the price defense companies may charge the military for their equipment. For every unit sold, the company may only make a 150-180% profit. Nations that currently house Kitexian Ambassadors Nation: Empire of Nations Ambassador: Shiki Pesh Nation: Battlestar Pegasus Ambassador: Kay No MacNell Nation: Disparu Ambassador: John Alf Nation: Promised Land Ambassador: Sarah Septin Nation: Curristan Ambassador: John Pesh Nation: Omakini Ambassador: Eddard Shino Nation: Marscurian Pakistan Ambassador: Jude Roberts Nation: Isle De Malvinas Ambassador: Cindy Pett Nation: Dragonisia Ambassdor: Kaneda Douglas Nation: New England Ambassador: Tetsuo Shima Nation: Uberstein Empire Ambassador: Kai Bowers Nation: Rakatan Imperium Ambassador: Stephen Sheen Treaties signed with Kitex Taiwo Treaty Signed between the nations of Kitex and Omakini Preamble: In the name of security, prosperity, and friendship the nations of Kitex and Omakini hereby annouce this mutual defence pact. 1. An attack on one nation is considered an attack on both. Both nations are required to help each other in case of attack. 2. Neither nation is required to help the other in acts of aggression. 3. Neither nation is required to help the other if one is experiencing internal turmoil unless the leader(s) is killed and order needs to be restored. 4. If this pact is cancelled at anytime, the other nation must recieve notification of the cancellation at least 48 hours prior to. Southern Hemisphere Defense Pact Preamble: In the name of security, prosperity, and friendship the nations of Kitex and Isle De Malvinas hereby annouce this mutual defence pact. 1. An attack on one nation is considered an attack on both. Both nations are required to help each other in case of attack. 2. Neither nation is required to help the other in acts of aggression. 3. Neither nation is required to help the other if one is experiencing internal turmoil unless the leader(s) is killed and order needs to be restored. 4. Both nations may hold military bases on each other's land, troop levels not exceeding 500. 5. If both nations are embroiled in a war, both nations will, if able, support each other in logistics and also intelligence. 6. Both nations may lend money to one another and will do what they can to make sure that trade slots are full for both. 7. If this pact is cancelled at anytime, the other nation must recieve notification of the cancellation at least 48 hours prior to. Signatures: For Kitex: President DDB For Isle De Malvinas: Premier Barney Havana Cigars Article I: Both Marscurian Pakistan and the Republic of Kitex agree to solve any disputes via dialogue, and not resort to any form of aggressive conflict. Article II: Both nations agree to loosen tariffs between them and agree to promote free trade, whenever and wherever possible. Article III: If any signatory of this treaty deems it prudent to cancel their signature, 48 hours notice must be given. Black Death Pact Signed between the nations of Kitex and Marscurian Pakistan Preamble: In the name of security, prosperity, and friendship the nations of Kitex and Marscurian Pakistan hereby annouce this mutual defence pact. 1. An attack on one nation is considered an attack on both. Both nations are required to help each other in case of attack. 2. Neither nation is required to help the other in acts of aggression. 3. Neither nation is required to help the other if one is experiencing internal turmoil unless the leader(s) is killed and order needs to be restored. 4. If this pact is cancelled at anytime, the other nation must recieve notification of the cancellation at least 48 hours prior to. Signatories for both treaties For Kitex: President DDB For Marscurian Pakistan ''': ''Mikhail Stein Sultan of Marscurian Pakistan '' Gold Standard Article I: Both the Constitutional Republic of Curristan and the Republic of Kitex agree to solve any disputes via dialogue, and not resort to any form of aggressive conflict. Article II: Both nations agree to loosen tariffs between them and agree to promote free trade, whenever and wherever possible. Article III: If any signatory of this treaty deems it prudent to cancel their signature, 24 hours notice must be given. Signatures '''For Kitex: President DDB 'For the Constitutional Republic of Curristan ': ''President Polly Richards Matthew Dent, Minister for Foreign Affairs '' Dragon Empire/Kitex Economic Co-op treaty signing., Kitex/DE Nap/Co-op Article I: Both Dragonisia and the Republic of Kitex agree to solve any disputes via dialogue, and not resort to any form of aggressive conflict. Article II: Both nations agree to loosen tariffs between them and agree to promote free trade, whenever and wherever possible. Article III: If any signatory of this treaty deems it prudent to cancel their signature, 24 hours notice must be given. Signatures: Maelstrom Vortex Triumvirate Executor of the Dragon Empire, Signed on behalf of the Imperial Congress Nouri Shiznay President-elect of Kitex Money-Maker Pact This document is signed in a spirit of mutual friendship and cooperation. It affirms the willingness to contribute to a continued growth of good relations between both nations. Article I: Both the Rakatan Imperium and the Republic of Kitex agree to solve any disputes via dialogue, and not resort to any form of aggressive conflict. Article II: Both nations agree to loosen tariffs between them and agree to promote free trade, whenever and wherever possible. Article III: If any signatory of this treaty deems it prudent to cancel their signature, 24 hours notice must be given. Signatures For Kitex: President-elect Nouri Shiznay Signed for the Rakatan Imperium President Yuthura Ban Prime Minister Marius Galek Foreign Minister Jonas Falange Death Nibblers Signed between the nations of Kitex and the Empire of Krieg Preamble: In the name of security, prosperity, and friendship the nations of Kitex and the Empire of Krieg hereby annouce this optional defence pact. 1. Both nations are may help each other in case of attack, but are not required to. 2. Neither nation is required to help the other in acts of aggression. 3. Neither nation is required to help the other if one is experiencing internal turmoil unless the leader(s) is killed and order needs to be restored. 4. If this pact is cancelled at anytime, the other nation must recieve notification of the cancellation at least 48 hours prior to. Greenbacks Article I: Both the Empire of Krieg and the Republic of Kitex agree to solve any disputes via dialogue, and not resort to any form of aggressive conflict. Article II: Both nations agree to loosen tariffs between them and agree to promote free trade, whenever and wherever possible. Article III: If any signatory of this treaty deems it prudent to cancel their signature, 48 hours notice must be given. Signatures For Kitex: President-elect Nouri Shiznay For the Empire of Krieg: Signed on behalf and authority of Emperor Colerich Krieg himself, The Empire of Krieg, Imperial Autarchy, Karl Köingen, Minister of Foreign Affairs. ---- Category:Nations Category:Kitex Category:Aqua team